


Seriously--The Castle Job

by crayonbreakygal



Series: The Where in the World Is Nate Ford Series [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Post Series, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Sophie bought them a castle. Takes place six years after season five.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: The Where in the World Is Nate Ford Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741693
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Seriously--The Castle Job

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, it's happening. Cue the meme for The Office with all the employees running around like something is going to happen at any minute. Love that show. The show is coming back. Not exactly how I want it to come back, but it's coming back. It won't be the same. Hoping that in the end it will be. Just some schmoop to keep you happy. Enjoy.

Seriously—The Castle Job

Takes place approximately six years after season five.

“It’s a castle.”

“Well, maybe in the sense it has a turret. Or two. I wouldn’t necessarily call it that.”

“There’s a dungeon.”

“I think it’s a wine cellar now.”

“What about the suit of armor?”

“Just something I picked up. Remember that shopping trip to France?”

Nate rubbed his forehead, a headache forming just above his eyes.

“And when they see this?”

“Hardison told me to use my best judgment.”

Her best judgment? The new headquarters to Leverage International was in a freakin’ castle, as Hardison would probably announce as soon as they arrived. Nate was never as glad as he was now that they were out of the game, for good. Well, he thought they were. Sophie had other ideas.

“There are at least ten different crystal chandeliers.”

“They're quite beautiful at night when lit.”

“Did you think that maybe with Parker around, that might not be the best idea.”

Sophie stopped her forward progress and pointed back at him. “Oh Nate, she’s not a child.”

It had nothing to do with being a child but all to do with the fact that she still had ideas on what could be climbed upon and what could take her weight. Sure, she was the boss now. For the most part.

“Just be prepared for one or two of them to come crashing down. Remember Tuscany?”

“What? When we visited back in the day or when they visited us recently?”

Selective memory.

Nate noticed at least the place had been modernized at some point, even if the furnishings were a bit over the top. A few touches here, some paint there and all would be good to go. Hardison could do his magic on the technology. They’d be up and running in no time. 

As Sophie led him through the rest of the house, Nate actually admired the fact that this time, Sophie might have done a good job of picking a place for all of them to reside. Not that he was getting back in the game. They were just visiting. He was just visiting. If Sophie planned to help them out occasionally, that was her deal, not his. He had enough on his plate, books to read, mysteries to solve. No grifting, no cons, no jobs. He was here to support Sophie and if they occasionally wanted his advice, then he’d give it.

Two years sober (but not the alcohol kind, the grifting kind). He wasn’t going to break that any time soon. Four more years since the five of them split off into two groups. Six years of not having the three of them in his back pocket. Every single day he missed what they were up to, what they liked or disliked, where their lives were headed.

Sophie hadn’t gone cold turkey but had chosen very carefully when to help out the group. It had become very apparent early on that if he didn’t go cold turkey, he’d never quit. So, four years in, he decided that he was completely done. He missed it, desperately. Just like he missed the slow burn of the alcohol, sliding down his throat, warming his bones, slowing his brain just a touch. The adrenaline surge was still sometimes too much. Right now, it was building again. He’d have to find a way to combat it, keep it at bay.

As Nate looked out over the view from the upper floor, he wondered why Sophie brought him here in the first place. She went on her jaunts, leaving him to his own devices, sometimes for months it seemed. Well, weeks because they rendezvoused in various cities around the world while she worked a job. No way he could be away from her for that long.

What was her game? Did she believe that he could come back if just for a while, join the newly formed team and not face consequences?

“Darling, stop thinking too much. They’ll be here shortly. Just enjoy the peace and quiet while you can. It will be fine. Let me show you the rest of the rooms.”

The bedrooms were already furnished. Sophie had been thorough. The common rooms still needed some pieces as did the home gym that he was sure the rest of them would love. Eliot would put his own spin on what they would need, just as Hardison would set up the electronics to his liking. The kitchen was top-notch, as was the bar on the upper level. A pool table rounded out the furnishing next to the bar. Sophie, as usual, spared no expense. 

It had taken him quite some time and effort to explain to her that they didn’t need a home in every country they visited. They could rent if they were going to stay for more than a week. He got her down to five actual properties that she actually owned. He only had two, one on the East Coast, and one still in Portland. Added to that her New York City penthouse, her villa in Italy, flat in London and Paris and a house on an island was probably too much. At least he had insisted that she give up the properties in Dubai and Tokyo. They could rent when needed. Why did she think purchasing something in Sweden was a great idea?

He’d find out soon enough.

“I had to convert one of the bedrooms into a bath and closet space. Only three bathrooms? Outrageous.”

“So, we’re sharing…”

“Nonsense. The other three bedrooms are sharing a bath. The kids have their own. It’s not like I’m made of money.”

The other three bedrooms in addition to the master and their suite had plenty of room for all of them to spread out. Nate noticed a deep soaking tub in their bathroom, views to the valley. They weren’t isolated at all in this small town, which helped if they needed to travel. Sophie had done her homework.

“Plenty of room for all your ‘things’.”

“The gardens are lovely, plenty of room for you to do your work without them being in your space.”

Nate turned to look at Sophie now. He had been too busy trying to tamp down the itch that had started between his shoulders.

“Why, Soph? Why now?”

Being direct with her probably would get more answers than him beating around the bush. He didn’t want her to use her con voice on him. It didn’t work anymore. Well, it mostly didn’t work, unless she wanted a new pair of shoes. Then he let it slide. He had to pick his battles.

“If I ask you to wait until they arrive for an explanation, could you?”

She asked a lot of him over the years, to trust her, to commit to her, to love her. She, in turn, asked him to not judge her, to let her be who she was. It had worked out nicely so far. Not without bumps in the road though. But they were always honest with each other. 

“Alright,” he finally capitulated.

Sophie’s shoes dropped to the floor of the bathroom. She quickly put them in the huge closet along with the jewelry she had been wearing. It didn’t take her long to strip down to her underwear, standing in the filtered sun next to the huge soaking tub.

“They won’t be here for a while, right?” Nate asked as his shoes dropped to the floor.

Sophie coyly played with the strap of her bra.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

It quickly dropped to the floor. Sophie in all her wonderful glory. It didn’t matter that she didn’t look the way she did the dozens of years he’d known her. She was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever met, minus Maggie. No comparing now. He still didn’t know what she saw in his old, broken-down body.

Her suggestion of trying out the mattress first was met with enthusiasm from both of them. After testing the mattress for its firmness (it passed), he ran them a hot bath. Sophie had even supplied them with her favorite bath items, including some expensive smelling bubbles. She thought of everything. As she settled down against his front, he drifted for a moment, savoring the quiet. He knew it wouldn’t last. 

Sophie’s hands were wrapped around his, settling against her stomach. The tapping that awoke him from his slumber startled Sophie. Her elbow to his gut was sharp, probably causing a bruise.

“Hey,” was all he could hear through the screech that Sophie let out. “This is great.”

Nate could tell from the outside that Parker had somehow set up her rigging and was swinging at the window of their bathroom. Way to surprise them.

“Get down. Now,” Hardison bellowed from below.

“I just wanted to surprise them. They’re naked. And sleeping apparently.”

Sophie just sighed and laid back down against him, not worrying that Parker just saw her in all her wondrous glory. 

“Nice bubbles,” Parker shouted as she disappeared.

“I told you no more climbing,” he could hear Eliot chastising Parker. “And no sticking your tongue out at me.”

“I was fine.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

And so the argument went.

“Should we referee?” Sophie asked as they got dressed.

“Dang, you bought us a castle? Nate never bought us a castle.”

“Not many castles in the U.S.”

“That goes without saying. How you doin’, man?” Eliot asked, shaking Nate’s hand, pulling him into a hug.

“Cool. Are those diamonds? Because they look like diamonds,” Parker asked as she looked up at the elaborate chandelier.

“Crystal, babe. Just crystal,” Hardison answered, looking over at Sophie to make sure she hadn’t bought a million-dollar light fixture.

Sophie of course quickly agreed with him, hoping that satisfied the woman.

“No climbing them. Got it?” Eliot warned Parker.

“You take the fun out of everything.”

Nate noticed Sophie looking over Parker more than usual. A twist of her head here, a nod there. Something was definitely up with the two of them.

“Parker?” Nate started.

“Yes, Nate,” Parker smiled, coming in for a hug from him also. “Sophie bought us a freakin’ castle. There should be room for all of us.”

Nate sighed. He was hoping that they hadn’t brought the newest members of the team. Parker had figured out very fast that three team members weren’t enough. After much debate, going back and forth whether Sophie would just rejoin with him on the sidelines, it was decided that they needed more people. Sophie was willing to help on occasion like she was now. Nate wasn’t and told them all so. Every time he helped, he knew it would be harder and harder to quit. Two years sober. No grifting. He’s got this. His fingers itched. Balling them into fists, he bounced slightly on his toes. Anything to not ask Hardison for an update or to run the job they were going to be involved in soon.

“Anyone hungry? Come on, Parker. You need to eat.”

“I’m fine.”

“Eat. Now. You know how you get.”

A small smile spread across Sophie’s face as she led them to the kitchen.

“This has gotta be enough room for you to make magic,” Hardison directed to Eliot.

“Good choice, Soph,” Eliot complimented her.

“I missed your cooking. There are only so many omelets that a girl can eat."

“I make more than omelets,” Nate told her as he watched Eliot open cabinets.

It was fully stocked with the best. As usual.

“Oh, snacks,” Parker said as she picked up an apple.

Parker picked up an apple. Not cereal. Not chocolate. She picked up an apple.

“Who died?” he asked the group.

They all looked back at him, perplexed as to why he’d ask that question.

“We don’t do that,” Eliot chided the older man.

“Where’s the rest of the group?” Nate interjected, watching as Parker sat at the counter, practically inhaling the apple.

“They’ll be here shortly. Quinn said something about wanting to stop and grab something or other.”

“Or other,” Hardison said as he grabbed an orange soda from the massive refrigerator.

“Don’t, Hardison. None of our business. Besides, Parker told him that if he hurt Peggy in any way, there would be forks involved.”

They were in each other’s lives way too much, Nate decided. They knew each other, sometimes more intimately than he had ever anticipated would happen. He couldn’t talk since he had a relationship and had married Sophie. Who was he to cast stones at the others? Just as long as he didn’t know the details.

“Peggy said something about a quickie,” Parker interjected.

No details. No details.

“So, he finally stopped being …” Sophie started.

“A dick? Took him long enough,” Eliot finished as he gathered supplies for making something that would be much better than Nate could ever make.

“You weren’t there when she punched him. Eliot’s a good teacher.”

Eliot smiled as he heated a saucepan. “She’s a good student.”

“We’re not getting into anyone else’s business, but man have they been going at it like bunnies. Just like you two did when, you know, I …, well, you know.”

Hardison stopped speaking when he noticed the glare that Nate shot his way.

“What? When they were having sex on every surface of Nate’s place?”

Eliot laughed as he threw things into the saucepan.

“Well, I wouldn’t say every surface. I’m not exactly that bendy.”

Nate put his hand over his wife’s mouth to get her to shut up.

“Ok, enough of the talking about stuff.”

“And here I thought I was the prude,” Hardison said as he hopped up on the counter next to Parker.

“Way too much information, folks.”

Sophie laughed a little grabbing his hand to be close to him. At first, when she did this, he often rejected her offer of being close. It was hard, her touching him in public situations. Even in private, he had difficulties with how affectionate she could be at times. Every touch often went south, stirring him up. It had taken him years to learn to calm his body and brain that she just needed him near, not that he wanted her in bed. Not that she didn’t, because she did. Maggie wasn’t as affectionate as Sophie was. He had to learn Sophie’s cues. Her hand didn’t mean she wanted him the next moment. Her fingers touching his shoulder didn’t mean she was ready for the bedroom. Her hands carding through his hair, relaxing him didn’t mean he’d get sex that night. Who knew that he had to be gentle with a woman like her? At first, that had not been what either wanted. Gentle wasn’t in either one’s vocabulary. 

“Yeah, well, you should talk,” Hardison told the two as Sophie stood up against Nate’s side. 

Parker punched Hardison’s shoulder. He must have hardened his muscles there because he used to flinch when she did that to him. Now he just looked at her, a silly grin breaking out over his face.

“So, I can make pasta tonight, but I’m gonna have to go shopping.”

“I bought food,” Sophie told the man holding the spoon in his hand.

“Yeah, right. You have the basics. Good enough for a meal or two at most.”

So, the playful arguing started between Sophie and Eliot while Parker watched it like a tennis match.

“I gotta set everything up if we’re gonna be here for a while. I should be getting a shipment any time,” Hardison told the group. 

Sophie rolled her eyes while Eliot kept stirring whatever he was making.

“Come on, Nate. I gotta have someone help me.” Hardison waved him forward.

“Me?” Parker asked, raising her hand.

Both Eliot and Hardison shouted “No” at the same time. She looked crestfallen when they shouted at her.

“No more harnesses.”

“No more climbing.”

“The boxes will be too heavy.”

Parker mocked the both of them, then got up and stormed out of the kitchen.

Nate led Hardison to the room that he thought would make a good office and a place for whatever monitors he wanted to set up.

“Too much light?” Nate asked as Hardison looked it over.

“I’ll get some blinds. It needs to be a big room just in case we invite the other teams here. This will do. And Sophie had someone wire the place. Sweet.”

After receiving the shipment, Hardison started to unbox all the equipment he ordered.

“Wanna tell me what’s up?” Nate asked as he helped Hardison snake a cord for one of the massive televisions he was installing.

“Well, we have a case coming up that’s…”

“No. Not that.”

Hardison wouldn’t look him in the eyes. Something was up. He was wondering about Sophie’s body language. He was guessing here about what it was. In some ways, he hoped that he was wrong. He just didn’t want to assume.

“When?”

“When what?” Hardison replied as he tested the monitor.

“Six months? Less?”

“Six months. What are you… oh? Um. She just doesn’t wanna, well, admit. Dammit, this is all my fault. See, we talked and then it happened and then she was denying it, but Eliot said, listen, you have to understand that it happens. It was not planned in any way and now we gotta figure this out. Oh dammit, you’re gonna be pissed with me, I know. Eliot too. Eliot was pissed. Just a little, then he was happy, then he was pissed because yes, this is Eliot we’re talking about. She’s not taking it well. At all. That’s why we’re here.”

“Sophie knows?”

“Well, it is Sophie. Naw, Nate. Admit it. You so wanna be a ….”

“No, no, no. I do not. This is your deal. This, this here, totally belongs…”

The world seemed to slow just a little bit. Nate watched as the sun shined in through the windows, streaks of light forming tiny rainbows through the glass. Dust motes danced in the air, stirred up by Hardison’s arms flailing around as he attempted to explain how this would have happened. If he didn’t know exactly how it did, then Nate didn’t really know how to explain it to him.

“Congratulations,” Nate finally said, sticking his hand out for Hardison to shake.

“You’re not mad. Because I mean…”

“No. I’m happy. For all three of you.”

A warm smile broke out on Hardison’s face. “You know, you can be one. Just pick a name.”

“Not gonna do it.”

“You sure? Kinda awkward to call you Nate.”

“You’re gonna be a grandma,” he heard Parker shout from the other room, followed by a groan, a shout, and possibly some crying.

“Don’t you dare have that child call me grandmother.”

And here he thought he’d be the one to take it hard.

“We were just wondering since you’re not in the game anymore that maybe you could on occasion watch, I mean babysit.”

Nate just looked at Hardison, mouth open at what the younger man was asking.

“You want me to be your nanny?”

“I thought maybe you could be a grandfather, but hey, whatever you wanna call it.”

“He’s the only one who knows how to change diapers,” Parker said from the door.

“I know how to change diapers,” Eliot parroted.

“Me too. My nana had me changing them when I was young.”

“You gag if a baby is even near.”

“Doesn’t mean I like the smell.”

Instead of backing away from the three and their banter, their babbling, Nate just started laughing. It was the same laugh that he felt bubbling up in him in that warehouse, many years and jobs ago, the one where they were almost blown up, the one where he dragged them out before Dubenich killed them. He’d been fooled then. Now he was the fool.

“Do not dignify me with the name grandmother, or grandma. We will find a sensible, dignified name.”

“Not Nana.”

All five were now in the same room, pointing (Eliot), arguing (Hardison), snickering (as in Parker’s case) at the antics that all five were submitting to the conversation.

“Who’s the father?” Sophie finally asked as the conversation died down enough for her to ask.

Both Eliot’s and Hardison’s eyes literally bugged out of the sockets, looking at Nate like they had no idea what Sophie was talking about.

“It’s a surprise,” Parker said as she came up behind them, hugging both as she got between them.

Nate was speechless, looking between both men.

“Too much information,” the three men said in unison.

“Wouldn’t it be crazy if it was twins?” Parker surmised.

Simultaneously, Hardison and Eliot put their hands over her mouth, just so she wouldn’t break Nate’s brain any more than she had.

“Is that a thing?” Sophie asked as she attached herself back to Nate’s side.

“Well, you know,” Hardison started, to be stopped by Eliot.

“I need to cook. My sauce needs me.”

“Grandpa,” Parker cheerfully called out as Nate followed Eliot into the kitchen.

She said it. He didn’t want her to say it, just in case something went wrong. What if they decided that they didn’t want him to be a part of the child’s life? 

“Stop spinning, old man. We’ll figure it out.”

Eliot was right. They’d figure out their next step. All their relationships changed over the years, from colleagues, to friends, to family, to now something even more than that. It was messy, not perfect, but maybe more perfect than he could have ever imagined it would be those many years ago.

_“You have Parker.”_

_“Is there someone better?”_

_“No, but Parker is insane.”_

_“Which is why I need you.”_

_“No. I’m not a thief.”_

_“Thieves I got. What I need is one honest man to watch them. Are you in?”_

He was in, all in. He had been for years, probably during that meeting. Four of the best, the brightest, the most insane people grouped together to form a team, now a family.

“Goodnight moon. Goodnight room. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light and the red balloon.”

A small hand turned the page to the book, pointing out the mouse on every page. It was a game that they played.

“Find the mouse.”

He knew the book by heart now, could recite it in his sleep if need be.

“There it is,” he gently pointed out as a little finger found it again. 

The soft, curly hair that he kissed smelled of baby shampoo. It was still a little damp from the bath. Little feet poked out of the blanket that was wrapped around her. The bright blue eyes that looked up at him could almost match his. His son, so long ago, had the same bright blue eyes. 

“Goodnight bears, goodnight chairs.”

“See the bears,” she pointed to on the page. “I like the bears.”

“Where’s the mouse?” he asked again.

He never asked who belonged to whom. It just didn’t matter. Most thought he was the girl’s grandfather. They did look somewhat alike. Same darker, curly hair. Blue eyes. The skin tone was different though. It was darker, almost olive, so much like his wife’s. She didn’t burn in the sun like he did. It was like someone took the best features of all five of them and made one perfect little human. Add to that her climbing skills, her need to wrap everyone around her little fingers, she indeed belonged to them.

“When does Mommy get back? And Daddy? And Dad? And Nana?”

That hadn’t gone over that well, with Hardison or Sophie, but the girl had picked her name for Sophie and it stuck.

“Papa Nate?”

“Yes, my love?”

“We have to find the mouse. He might be lost. Or she,” the girl giggled back.

“Where is he or she?”

“Right there. We have to save him. Like Mommy does. And Dad and Daddy and Nana.”

Nate said he wasn’t going to become the child’s nanny or babysitter. So why was he sitting with the girl after her bath, reading her a bedtime story? He was now Papa Nate.

It was the best place to be.


End file.
